Butterflies in the Bathroom
by kc creation
Summary: In which Roxas has a life changing dilemma, and Axel just has to pee. AkuRoku, oneshot


**Butterflies in the Bathroom**

When Roxas thought of Axel, his stomach would always flutter.

Sometimes it was so bad that he felt he might be sick.

Of course, he'd never tell anyone. Who _could _he tell? Axel was the only member of the Organization who he could confide in, and seeing as it was completely impossible to be around him without that incessant fluttering, asking him was completely out of the question.

The redhead would surely laugh at him if he knew.

"_Nobodies don't have feelings."_ He would say. _"So you're definitely the only one who's ever had this problem."_

Asshole.

But that was just it! Axel _wasn't_ an asshole! He was brave and kind, always looking after Roxas whenever he could! Like a big brother, a best friend, or even a boyfrie-

"_Roxas, hurry up in there!"_

Axel's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

The blonde clutched at his heart (or, at least, the place where his heart should have been) helplessly, glaring at himself in the bathroom mirror as the object of his affections banged on the door. The fluttering resumed, maddening and overpowering and oh-so confusing.

"_What the Hell are you doing in there?!"_

He took a deep breath, hands shaking as he turned on the sink.

"J-just a second!"

An aggravated huff was the only reply.

Sure, splashing cold water on your face was supposed to clear your _head_, but what about the butterflies in your _stomach_?! He wasn't even supposed to be _feeling_, let alone feeling _love_, at let alone for a fellow _Organization member,_ who was a _man!_

"_Come on Roxas, I have to piss!"_

He rested his forehead against the cool metal of the faucet, breath ragged as he tried to collect himself. What if they really _did_ have hearts? What if they really _could_ love, but they'd just never _tried_? What if he told Axel how he made him feel and the older man actually understood?

What if he didn't?

"_Roxaaassss! The other bathroom's too far away! I'm going to piss my pants!"_

The sound of the doorknob jingling caught his attention, and he felt a wave of remorse overtake him. (Or, at least, if he _could_ feel remorse) How long had he kept the man waiting? Five, ten minutes?

He unlocked the door slowly, barely able to dodge it as it flew open and the redhead barreled past him to the toilet, going about his business as if the Organization's Number XIII wasn't standing right beside him. He gaped at the man, unable to budge and unable to apologize for keeping him waiting.

"Thanks a load, Roxie."

Number VIII spoke cheerfully, completely unfazed by his colleague watching him as he relieved himself. (Not that Roxas was _watching_ him or anything! He wasn't a pervert!)

"Sorry to interrupt you from.. whatever you were doing, really, but Marluxia was hogging the bathroom downstairs, and the upstairs one was too far away, so.."

The teen felt himself flush at the sound of Axel zipping up his pants, backing against the wall as the older man shuffled toward him to wash his hands and slip his gloves back on.

He hesitated on his way out, however, turning toward the blonde and eying him curiously.

"Are you alright?" He drew out, ghosting his fingers over Roxas's heated cheeks as the teen choked down the thousands of butterflies that ran rampant in his stomach. "You're looking a little.. red."

If he had been in his right mind, Roxas would like to believe that he would have simply answered _'Yes, best friend, I'm completely okay, and I definitely don't feel like jumping your bones or anything. Of course not.', _but as fate would have it, he _wasn't_, and somehow, in that terrible, awkward situation, his stupid hormone-deluded brain thought it was a good idea to grab the taller man by the shoulders and crash their lips together.

So much for butterflies, he would later think, as Axel actually _kissed him back_, and suddenly, it felt like his stomach was on fire. His thoughts swam as the redhead bit at his bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from the blonde (that he would soon deny). He was so shocked by the sensation of Axel's tongue in his mouth that he almost pulled away, but strong, leather-clad hands held him in place. His back rested firmly against the bathroom wall, supposedly-nonexistent heart pounding in his chest as the redhead's fingers roamed his body. First, running through his hair, then grasping lightly at his chest and working their way further and further down.

"A-axel."

He gasped as they broke for air. He let his head fall back against the wall as the older man planted a single, gentle kiss on his collarbone.

"I didn't know what the Hell you could have possibly been doing in here." The emerald eyed nobody whispered, stroking the blonde's rosy cheek. "But you were just embarrassed to see me?"

He nodded, breathing out a soft, '_Yeah'._

Axel grinned then, pulling the younger male from the wall and leading him out into the hallway, toward an empty room that he wasn't quite sure actually _belonged_ to the redhead. Oh well.

"That's good, I guess.. I mean, I just assumed that you were masturbating."

Any retort that Roxas could have made was cut off by Axel's lips on his.

Which was fine, because he was too embarrassed to think of anything witty to say anyway.

_Fin._

–

_Xemnas was really being a cheapskate when he decided that The Castle That Never Was only needed three bathrooms. That place is huge!_

_I swear, if it weren't for italics, this story wouldn't flow at all. That's just bad writing on my part. Bah.  
_

_I think Axel's personality is adorable. He's always being ornery, even when he 'should' be serious. My sister just recently beat KH2, and after his death scene, she's like, "That was possibly the most nonchalant death ever." Ahaha!_

_I'm soooo terribly excited to see Lea in Birth By Sleep! I'm sure he's fantastic as well._

_Anyway, reviews would be very-much appreciated!  
_


End file.
